


14: Crush.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Romance, Secret Crush, Tony Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Llené mi calendario de cosas que puedo hacer,tal vez si estoy ocupado podría alejarme de ti.Y estoy fingiendo que no has estado en mi mentepero me interesé por las cosas que te gustan."-Crush, Tessa Violet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 1





	14: Crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer stony en toda regla así que oremos

Tony se encontraba desayunando mirando fijamente a Steve en la sala, ajeno a todo el mundo, como si el gran Tony Stark no se encontrara frente a él luciendo increíble en su pijama azul, el azul que usaba porque eran los colores de Steve.

Tony comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado de que Steve no le prestara ni un mínimo de atención, no al menos la que el ingeniero deseaba, sólo estaba ahí sentado con un plato lleno de fruta picada en su regazo y un cuaderno en el que se la pasaba todo el tiempo dibujando mientras Stark se quedaba lleno de glaseado mirándolo como quien ve una célebre pintura. Nadie lo culpaba, el Capitán era algo digno de admirar pero tampoco iba a estar carcomiéndose la cabeza esperando a que Steve le hiciera caso… ¿o sí?

Stark debería estar trabajando en su nuevo Mark, debería estar concentrado en las mejoras de su traje y en lo que hacía para Clint y Nat en lugar de estar pensando en el rubio que estaba sentado en su sofá tan fresco como una lechuga, como si hubiera empezado el día desde hace horas y no como Tony que había decidido levantarse hace cinco minutos.

Sí, debería de organizar sus prioridades y ahí estaba, comiendo donas y bebiendo su café ya frío mientras se imaginaba un mundo donde Steve lo miraba y le sonreía abiertamente, como si Tony fuera todo lo que quisiera.

Iron Man apoyó un codo en la encimera y acunó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, suspirando sonoramente en espera de que Steve notara que no se encontraba solo, que estaba ahí con él esperando su sonriente “buenos días” para poder encerrarse en su taller con el ánimo por las nubes pero Rogers estaba más concentrado en borrar algo en su libreta. Tony estaba planteando seriamente en subirse a la maldita mesa y golpear cacerolas a ver si así lo notaba el maldito Capitán América.

Steve dejó de dibujar haciendo que Tony se enderezara en su lugar sintiendo el corazón en la garganta cuando lo vio levantarse y alzar los brazos al cielo, como un gato estirándose en la mañana. El estómago de Tony se hizo un nudo al ver parte de su vientre cuando la camisa se le levantó y se le cayó el pedazo de la dona que masticaba, aterrizando con un chapoteo en su café salpicándole la camisa pero Stark ni en cuenta, demasiado perdido en el azul de los ojos de Steve, que al fin había notado su presencia después de largos minutos.

—Buenos días, Tony—lo saludó Steve con una gran sonrisa—No te escuché.

Tony se cubrió el rostro con una mano realmente fastidiado. Técnicamente había hecho todo el ruido posible con tal de que Steve lo escuchara pero no, Rogers parecía demasiado ensimismado haciendo que Tony se sintiera casi invisible, ¿acaso no podía verlo ahí todo hermoso sólo para él? Qué desperdicio.

—Buen día, Capitán, ¿madrugando como siempre?

Steve sonrió ante las palabras de Stark haciendo que el pobre empresario quisiera colapsar; el sol parecía estar a favor del rubio iluminándolo como un halo a sus espaldas mientras el cabello le brillaba como oro y su piel parecía algo más etéreo.

Tony creía que sólo le faltaban los pájaros alrededor y las flores cayendo para darle aún más irrealidad a aquel hombre que, mientras más se acercaba, más loco ponía al pobre reactor en su pecho, como si le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento y sabía que sería catastrófico de ser así.

—No me gusta quedarme hasta tarde en la cama—aclaró Steve colocando su cuaderno en la encimera y cruzando los brazos sobre él, inclinándose hacia Tony—Mientras más temprano me levante, más productivo es el día.

—Lo mismo aplica si te acuestas tarde—señaló Tony con una sonrisa haciendo que Steve riera.

Rogers ladeó ligeramente el rostro contemplando a Tony fijamente, como si con sus ojos pudiera acariciarlo sin más, haciendo que el castaño tragara duro y aparentara que no estaba muriendo por dentro, ni mucho menos.

Sentía que su rostro estaba ardiendo mientras Steve le sonreía de esa manera tan adorable, mientras parecía decirle algo que no podía escuchar detrás del rugido de su sangre por sus oídos, como poderosas olas que hacían que lo que fuera que Steve dijera se encontrara tan lejano, imposible de alcanzar. Sólo podía contemplar sus labios moviéndose sobre el otro, formando palabras sin sentido, oraciones que no tenían lógica en Stark.

—Pero bueno—Steve se incorporó sacando de su estupor a Tony, sobresaltándolo—Supongo que debes estar ocupado. Estaré en el gimnasio o en el estudio que me dejas usar—Steve le sonrió haciendo que Tony se ordenara asentir ante las palabras del Cap, ¿de qué había estado hablando?—Para la otra será, nos vemos, Tony.

Tony se quedó un momento pensando qué sería para la otra y por qué se le ocurrió buena idea desconectar el cerebro en ese momento, el maldito cerebro que nunca le dejaba de funcionar. Quizá JARVIS podría repetirle la conversación más tarde y ahora sí prestar atención a lo que fuera que Steve le dijo, sí, definitivamente.

A veces aparentar indiferencia le salía mal, tanto que dejaba de prestar atención a lo que se le decía y se ponía a pensar cosas más…en pocas palabras más estúpidas.

Estaba dispuesto a levantarse y encerrarse en su taller, después de todo ya tenía los buenos días deseados y la sonrisa de Steve así que debía de esperar por esa “para la otra” que no sabría cuando pero se prometió que pronto…lo que tardara en descifrar qué le había dicho Steve en ese instante.

Apenas se levantó chocó con el fornido pecho del Capitán, que en realidad se había quedado junto a Tony esperando a que éste saliera de su estupor.

—Ya te hacía en el gimnasio—habló con voz chillona el castaño, intentando recordar si había expresado en voz alta su fastidio.

—Sí, pero es que noté algo—Steve sonrió antes de alzar la mano y deslizar su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Tony, haciendo que Stark casi se hiciera papilla a sus pies—Tenías algo de glaseado en la boca y azúcar en la barba—Steve sonrió antes de enderezarse—Nos vemos, Tony.

Sin más el Capitán desapareció dejando a un Tony Stark demasiado alucinado en la cocina con el reactor a punto de hacerle corto circuito, demasiado petrificado como para notar el momento en el que Steve se lamió el pulgar cubierto de glaseado.

…

Tony solía entrenar con Steve dos veces por semana ya que el Capitán alegaba que no podía valerse sólo por su armadura, que nunca sabría cuándo necesitaría de sus puños para una pelea limpia.

A Tony la sola idea de ejercitarse le causaba nauseas, eso no era lo suyo, pero le encantaba ver a Steve sudado y con la ropa deportiva, aquella que se le ajustaba mucho mejor que el traje…tendría que mejorar su traje si no quería perder esa vista incluso en batalla. Tampoco es que la disfrutara mucho como en aquel momento, donde se encontraba sentado en la colchoneta que amortiguaba sus golpes, sin aliento y empapado en sudor mientras que Steve se encontraba del otro lado tomando agua.

Tony, allá en la poca lucidez que le quedaba, admiró cómo el sudor empapaba a Steve y cómo el agua que no caía dentro de su boca se deslizaba por su cuello en pequeñas gotas hasta perderse en su pecho, empapando aún más la camisa, haciéndolo parecer algo inalcanzable incluso para el increíble Stark. Mechones de cabello rubio le decoraban la frente, sus manos sujetaban el termo con fuerza antes de apartarlo y colocarlo en la banca, dándole una buena vista de sus anchas espaldas y aquel trasero que merecía ser celebrado.

Steve se incorporó desatándose las vendas de los nudillos en movimientos erráticos que le cortaban la respiración a Tony, haciendo que el sudor aumentara y su rostro se coloreara de todos los tonos de rosas habidos y por haber.

El ceño fruncido del Capitán, con esa mirada decisiva y esos movimientos tan tensos y certeros hacían que Tony estuviera a punto de colapsar sobre el suelo del gimnasio, ¿qué tanto podría costar en tenerlo todo para él? ¿Qué tenía qué hacer para que Steve notara que Tony se bebía los vientos por él?

Se moría por pasar la mano por su espalda, sentir el calor del Capitán rodearlo mientras llamaba su nombre…demasiado tarde, Stark se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección…ahí en el gimnasio con Steve a unos metros de distancia.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante qué hacer—habló con voz chillona atrayendo la atención de Steve mientras se levantaba—Muy importante, sí.

—Pero apenas va una hora, Tony—llamó Steve desaprobatoriamente, sabiendo que Stark sólo buscaba una excusa para no hacer ejercicio.

—Lo haremos mañana, Steve. Tengo que irme—Stark ya iba corriendo hacia la salida sintiendo su pantalón incomodarle—Lo siento, Capiscle.

Tony corrió por toda la torre hasta encerrarse en su taller, deseando escapar de todos lo que le rodeaban mientras sentía la vergüenza de casi ser descubierto.

Sí, era un arrogante de primera que podría conseguir a quien quisiera con sólo chasquear los dedos, ¿acaso no lo hizo toda su vida? Pero aquello era diferente. Tony quería al Capitán América, al Súper Soldado, a un Celebridad Nacional que valía más que el propio presidente; lo quería y no sólo para un rato y era tan pero tan vergonzoso porque él era Anthony Stark, no se enamoraba de nadie, ni mucho menos…y si planeó hacerlo esperaba que fuera de su fiel amiga Pepper Potts, no de un fósil descongelado.

Se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo sintiéndose emocionalmente agotado. No era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, muchos aseguraban que ni siquiera los tenía, así que no esperaba a que Steve notara que significaba mucho para Tony.

Las emociones y Stark nunca fueron los mejores amigos, nunca supo como manejarlas en palabras así que prefería las acciones, eran mejor dar regalos y hacer pequeños gestos que decir con tantas palabras algo que al final no iba a funcionar ¿no es así? Los regalos podría recuperarlos o podría darlos por perdidos sin tomar demasiada importancia, los regalos sólo eran algo material con significado pero ¿decir en voz alta lo que sientes? Sí, eso definitivamente era más de lo que se atrevía a perder, mucho más de lo que quería mostrar, incluso para el Capitán.

Tony suspiró en la soledad de su taller; admiró todos sus trajes en la pared del fondo y en el desastre de herramientas que era, sabiendo que si llegara a aparecer Pepper seguramente comenzaría a regañarlo por no limpiar al menos un poco. Se quedó ahí sentado sintiendo cómo desaparecía su erección mientras contemplaba el escudo que había estado mejorando para Steve, aquel que regresaba a su brazo sin más como el Mjölnir hacía con Thor.

Se perdió en los colores que decoraban aquel escudo y sonrió al recordar a Steve alzándose en toda su gloria sobre los demás, al ver la licra envolverlo y al contemplar su casco enmarcando los ojos azules, tan azules que el cielo opacaba contra ellos.

Oh, adoraba verlo en su modo Capitán, adoraba escucharlo con su voz de mando mientras se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia, como si Steve pudiera susurrarle al oído sus órdenes, como si fueran ellos solos lejos de todos los demás, lejos de donde otros pudieran hacerles o decirles algo. Donde no había lugar para alguien más que no fueran Steve y Tony…le gustaba soñarlo así, al menos.

Pero sabía que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no importaba si era el hombre más atractivo del mundo y se pusiera en la mesa con crema batida a golpear cacerolas para atraer la atención de Steve, éste seguía enamorado de Peggy ¿no es así? ¿Y quién era Tony para competir con la hermosa y dulce tía Peggy?

Suspiró diciéndose que no iba a sentir lástima de sí mismo, al menos ya no. Él era Tony Stark y no se andaba con cursilerías así que se alejaría de Steve el tiempo necesario para no pensar en él, en su sonrisa ni en su voz…ni en sus ojos brillar…ni en su agradable saludo de buenos días que hacía mejor cualquier mañana…no, nada de eso.

Aquello terminaba ahí, Tony era un hombre ocupado como para lamentarse de esa manera.

…

Saturó tanto su agenda que apenas si tenía tiempo de ser Iron Man y eso decía mucho de él; pasaba tan poco tiempo en la Torre que a todos se les hacía raro no verlo rondando por los pasillos o entrenando con Steve como acostumbraba y, si se encontraba ahí se encerraba en el taller haciendo mejoras en el armamento de todos con Bruce como su fiel compañero, tantas mejoras que todos tenían al menos cinco variables de sus armas patrocinadas por Stark, en especial Natasha y Clint.

Estaba trabajando en su nueva Mark, lejos de todos en el taller, contando los minutos en espera de que JARVIS le notifique su nueva reunión, Pepper estaba más que fascinada con el empeño de Tony en pasar cada hora del día en la Industria, asesorando en los proyectos de ingeniería y atendiendo las juntas por su cuenta y no por Potts.

Mientras más ocupado se mantenía era más fácil evitar pensar en Steve a todas horas, era mucho más sencillo concentrarse en lo importante que en lo banal pero, para su desgracia, se encontraba extrañándolo a veces; tan ocupado se volvió que ya ni siquiera recibía su saludo de buenos días de parte de Rogers pues se levantaba casi al mismo tiempo en que él se iba a correr y volvía tan cansado que lo único que quería era encerrarse y no ver a nadie.

Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar después de todo, si con eso se sacaba al héroe de América de la cabeza y podía volver a su vida normal donde no mendigaba la atención de alguien que ni de lejos iba a otorgársela.

Se encontraba subido en una escalerilla con medio cuerpo metido en la armadura, arreglaba unos cables que no estaban del todo bien conectados y ajustaba unas cuantas tuercas, tan metido en esas simples acciones con la música a todo volumen que cuando ésta se apagó se sobresaltó a tal grado que tiró la escalera y quedó con las piernas colgando y medio cuerpo dentro del traje.

—Mataré a quien me apagó la música—amenazó a la nada intentando incorporarse.

—Soy yo, Tony—escuchó a Natasha detrás de él—Espera, ya te arrimó la escalera.

Tony se quedó colgando contando hasta cinco, diciéndose que tenía que ser paciente con Natasha porque no quería morir a manos de la espía. Cuando al fin sus pies volvieron a estar sobre superficie sólida se apresuró a salir del traje todo llenó de aceite y sudor, alzando la llave de manera amenazante hacia la pelirroja que intentaba evitar reírse.

— ¿No le enseñaron a tocar, Romanov?—cuestionó Tony de mala gana mientras bajaba de la escalera.

—Es difícil hacerse oír con todo el relajo que te cargas aquí—señaló Nat cruzándose de brazos—Hicimos una rifa y perdí así que me ha tocado venir a cuestionarte tu nuevo comportamiento—Tony enarcó las cejas ante eso mientras tomaba un trapo de su mesa y comenzaba a limpiarse las manos.

—Me enternece saber que echan al azar el turnarse por quién viene a fingir que le importo—habló de manera distraída acomodando su caja de herramientas—Soy un hombre ocupado, Natasha, no sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Bueno, creo que todos notamos que hasta hace unas semanas parecías pegado a Steve y ahora ni siquiera se encuentran en la cena—señaló la agente mientras se sentaba en la escalera que hasta hace poco usaba Tony—Steve alega que seguramente estás muy ocupado, claro, hombre filántropo y millonario…

—Si buscas alagarme, Romanov, te recomiendo que sigas, vas por buen camino—gruñó Tony cargando su caja de herramientas en dirección al estante que tenía del otro lado.

Nat maldijo mentalmente a Clint y a Thor por hacerle esto, era obvio que Stark no quería hablar con ellos de lo que le pasaba, ¡era Stark! No hablaba de sus emociones nunca, prefería dormir rodeado de todas sus armaduras antes de admitir que aún tenía pesadillas con lo que pasó en Nueva York.

Estaba segura de que ni siquiera Rhodey sabía qué carajos le pasaba. Era como si Tony deseara estar saturado de cosas por hacer, como si no quisiera pensar en algo.

— ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Steve como para que ahora no quieras ni verlo en pintura?—preguntó Nat con interés, intentando adivinar el meollo del asunto.

—No pasó nada, ¿por qué habría de haber pasado?—Tony la miró con extrañeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente—Rogers es un tipo agradable. Un poco aburrido pero nada del otro mundo.

Natasha entrecerró los ojos mirando acusadoramente a Tony pero éste parecía más interesado en limpiar y acomodar todas las cosas que tenía en la mesa, como si fuera de vital importancia cuando por regla general lo dejaba todo regado.

—Tan agradable que cree que hizo algo que te molestó—mintió Nat para calibrar la reacción de Stark…la cual no le dijo mucho—Ya sabes, piensa que fue un poco brusco con el entrenamiento ya que no quieres entrenar con él—Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que entrenar con Steve—murmuró Tony mientras por dentro se lamentaba perderse al Capitán en ropa de ejercicio—Sólo suéltalo, Nat, para que ambos podamos volver a…

—Sharon vino a cenar—interrumpió Natasha haciendo que Tony enmudeciera de inmediato—Steve la invitó, se la encontró en SHIELD y ya sabes lo bien que se llevan, además de que se parece un poco a Peggy—Nat vio, con algo de satisfacción, como Tony apretaba los labios con fuerza hasta convertirlos en una tensa línea—Es la clase de chica que sin duda es adecuada para Steve, ¿no crees?

Tony se encogió de hombros mientras sus puños retorcían con fuerza el trapo que hasta hace un segundo le servía para limpiarse las manos aunque Natasha no encontraba mucha lógica, el trapo se encontraba tan sucio como Tony, ¿por qué usarlo para limpiar?

Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante sino la forma en la que Stark apretaba la mandíbula y retorcía el trapo, como si fuera el cuello de alguien más. Natasha se rió, sabiendo que el castaño no tragaba a la agente Carter para nada, decía que rubio con rubio no iba y Nat, pobre Nat, apenas entendía a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Nat?—cuestionó Tony de mala gana.

— ¡TE GUSTA STEVE!—exclamó Natasha entre risas mientras bajaba de un salto de la escalera y corría a abrazar a Tony sin importar que se ensuciara—Oh por todos los cielos, ¡lo sabía! Clint tendrá que pagar caro esto, ¿lo sabe Bruce? ¿Puedo decirle?—Tony la miraba de hito en hito sin entender muy bien qué ocurría ahí—Creo que no debemos decirle a Thor aún, es demasiado torpe como para que entienda discreción, ¡por eso estás huyendo, cobarde!

Tony se apartó del agarre de Nat enrojeciendo bajo las manchas de grasa, sintiéndose tan expuesto y vulnerable que le daban ganas de ponerse su armadura para poder tratar el tema de manera mucho más fácil.

Quería esconderse, decir que estaba loca, que a Tony Stark no podía gustarle de esa manera el Capitán pero sabía que una vez que Natasha descubría algo era muy difícil intentar engañarla, por algo era la mejor en su campo.

Stark suspiró derrotado, dejando todo en la mesa y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que aguardaba su respuesta, desbordando entusiasmo por todos sus poros, hasta pareciera que se encontraba en vibrador.

—Bien, me descubriste—aceptó Tony alzando las manos—Ahora, ¿qué harás?—se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de la espía.

—Primero, cobrarle a Clint nuestra apuesta y decirle a Bruce—aclaró Natasha acomodándose el cabello—Segundo, sacarte de tu miseria de agenda en tu intento de evitar a Steve y, tercero, decirte que era mentira. Sharon no vino a cenar—ante aquello Tony la miró con molestia pero ella ya iba de salida—Por cierto, Steve te compró otra caja de donas así que se amable cuando venga a traértelas.

Natasha le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer sin más de su taller, dejando a un Tony demasiado estupefacto como para notar que Babas comenzaba a tirar todo a su paso.

—JARVIS, ¿es verdad lo que dice Natasha?—cuestionó Tony a la nada mirando fijamente la puerta de su taller.

— _Así es, señor Stark, el Capitán Rogers se acerca con una caja rosa de sus donas favoritas, señor, ¿gusta que le diga que no se encuentra?_

Tony suspiró pasándose la mano engrasada por el cabello, dejando una mancha en su frente y otra en su mejilla. Contó hasta tres antes de enderezarse y decirse que le iba a demostrar a Romanov que nadie le llamaba cobarde.

—No lo sé—susurró mirando fijamente la puerta.

— _Creo necesario informarle, antes de que tome una decisión, que la vez del desayuno el Capitán Rogers lo había invitado a salir, señor Stark_ —ante eso Tony se tensó y miró fijamente el techo, como si pudiera contemplar a JARVIS de manera más directa— _Pero usted no respondió a tiempo. ¿Quiere que le diga al Capitán que se encuentra muy ocupado?_

Tony apretó los labios pensando durante una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para ver la silueta de Steve acercarse a través de la pared de cristal. Sintió como el reactor amenazaba con hacer corto de nuevo, el claro se volvió bochornoso y Tony agradeció mentalmente traer una camisa sin mangas.

 _Sin importar cuantas veces lo intente_ , pensó para sus adentros al ver a Steve detenerse frente a la puerta del taller, _no puedo escapar de Steve Rogers._

—Déjalo pasar—pidió sin más regresando su atención a sus herramientas.

La puerta se abrió y Steve entró sonriendo con inseguridad mientras Tony se preguntaba cómo sobrevivió esa semana sin verlo directamente.

…

Tony había decidido que era mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos que esperar a que te encuernen así que había formado su propio plan para atraer la atención de Steve más allá de la amistosa, un plan que armó él sólo en compañía de JARVIS la misma noche que Steve le trajo una caja llena de sus donas favoritas. Un plan infalible.

O al menos eso creía de momento porque la sonrisa de Steve al ver sus nuevas pinturas y su caballete con varios lienzos en blanco en espera a que Rogers plasmara su arte era tan radiante como un sol personal, hacía que Tony se sintiera completamente orgulloso de su hazaña al ver al Capitán tan emocionado como un crío en dulcería.

—Gracias, Tony, no tenías que hacerlo—Steve se encontraba del otro lado del estudio mirando los lienzos de diferentes tamaños.

—Tal vez así puedas pintarme como a tus chicas francesas—se burló Tony guiñándole un ojo, haciendo enrojecer al rubio.

—Si lo que quieres es que te haga una pintura sólo tienes que pedirlo, Tony, no tienes que irte por las ramas.

Stark encontraba un poco frustrante la inocencia del Capitán, tanto que deseaba ponerse un letrero de neón sobre la cabeza con letras enormes que dijeran que estaba dispuesto a todo con él pero no, se conformaba con ver el brillo en sus ojos lleno de entusiasmo, recordándole que después de todo Steve no tuvo la vida pacífica después de ganar la guerra y que aquellos simples detalles no estaban en sus planes.

—Podrías comenzar a pintarme ahora—sugirió Tony dejándose caer en el sofá negro cerca de la estantería—Tengo toda la tarde libre, Rogers, ¿por qué no hacemos un uso apropiado de tu regalo y me pintas como la obra de arte que soy?

Steve se soltó riendo ante la arrogancia de Stark haciendo que el castaño sonriera con ternura, perdiéndose en los gestos del Capitán.

Ciertamente a Tony le aburría todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte, no le era necesario en su trabajo ni en su vida de súper héroe; para él, el arte sólo era un pasatiempo que los ricos solían darse para alardear de su fortuna, él no estaba seguro de poseer una pintura celebre en la Torre, si acaso lo más artístico que tenía eran los floreros y las macetas.

Pero escuchar a Steve hablar de pinturas, de dibujos y cualquier cosa por el estilo hacía que Tony se interesara por el arte, que quisiera llevar al rubio por los más prestigiosos museos mientras escuchaba con atención su opinión del cuadro que tuvieran en frente. Con Steve no le molestaría quedarse durante largas horas sentado mirando una pintura como si tuviera idea de lo que contemplaba.

Miró fijamente a Steve acomodarse para comenzar a pintarlo, diciéndose que podría soportar horas en la misma posición si era Steve el que tenía en frente.

—Creo que es mejor si te tomo una foto y así la uso de guía—aclaró Steve mientras tomaba un banquillo y se sentaba mirando a Tony—Así no te quitaría tu tiempo.

—Mmm, ¿quedarme aquí recostado mientras el Capitán América me pinta o atender mis obligaciones?—Tony hizo como si lo pensara a fondo haciendo sonreír a Steve—Sí, creo que voy a quedarme con la primera opción. Así que puedes tomar tu pincel y yo seré tu lienzo.

—A veces dices cada cosa—se burló Steve mientras tomaba el lápiz para hacer primero el bosquejo.

—Descuida, Rogers, al parecer nunca te enteras de nada—masculló Tony con algo de fastidio.

Steve sólo rió encogiéndose de hombros por lo que Tony decidió cerrar la boca y dedicarse a contemplar a Steve de la manera más natural posible, como si al fin mostrara quién era el verdadero Steve Rogers y no sólo el Capitán América.

Sin duda, Stark no iba a decirle no a una tarde en soledad con Steve, primero renuncia a su fortuna.

…

La torre estaba solitaria, más solitaria de lo acostumbrado a decir verdad y eso que no solían ser tantos. Thor se había ido a Asgard por un asunto familiar, Nat, Clint y Steve habían sido mandados a una misión con SHIELD, Bruce se encontraba en su laboratorio y Tony estaba de cabeza en uno de sus sofás mirando fijamente su teléfono, esperando por un mensaje de Steve que el rubio había prometido de mandar apenas llegara a las instalaciones de SHIELD.

Tony sabía que mientras más esperas algo más lento pasa el tiempo; era como si las manecillas del reloj hicieran de los segundos minutos y de los minutos horas, estirando el tiempo como una goma de mascar que no quiere desprenderse, tan larga y pegajosa hasta que al fin se desprendía y era señal de que había pasado un segundo, o quizá un minuto, Tony ya no podía saberlo, o quizá sí pero de hacerlo sólo aumentaría su ansiedad.

Había intentando esperar a Steve en la base pero Fury lo echó dos horas después alegando que si no iba a hacer algo productivo mejor se fuera a casa, sólo estaba quejándose como siempre. Claro que aquello fue muy grosero para Stark pero para nada erróneo, él sólo quería que Steve volviera a casa de una vez. Estaba tan aburrido.

Suspiró de nuevo y miró la hora del reloj cerca de la cocina, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo vio. Gruñó lleno de fastidio y alzó el teléfono a la altura de su rostro, esperando encontrar un mensaje de Steve que le dijera que ya había llegado sano y a salvo pero nada…aún nada, ¿qué tanto le costaba mandar señales de vida al soldado? Le había obsequiado el maldito celular viejo para que se adaptara mucho más fácil ¿y no podía mandarle siquiera un hola?

—JARVIS, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que ya estén llegando?

— _¿Es su manera sutil de pedirme que ingrese a la base de datos de SHIELD?_ —Tony sonrió ante la respuesta ingeniosa de su IA.

—No creo necesario responder eso.

— _El Capitán Rogers llegó hace dos horas a SHIELD_ —ante esas noticias Tony se cayó de cabeza del sofá en su intento por levantarse— _Lo tienen en el ala médica, según lo registrado se encuentra bien, sólo perdió mucha sangre en la misión._

A JARVIS le faltó tiempo para decir todo aquello, Tony ya estaba trayendo su traje debido al reloj en su muñeca antes de lanzarse por el balcón y que un manchón rojo saliera volando tras él.

Si Rogers no estaba muerto, Tony iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Él sólo había estado esperando su mensaje.

…

Tony apenas aterrizó sobre el camino de entrada de SHIELD encontró a Natasha y Clint manteniendo los brazos alrededor de Steve evitando que se tambaleara mientras éste tecleaba en su teléfono, ignorando que Iron Man se encontraba frente a él hasta que Nat lo codeó, alertándole de la visita.

Tony se quedó un momento más con el casco puesto, lo suficiente para recibir la notificación de un mensaje directo en su pantalla.

**He llegado, ¿quieres que termine tu retrato?**

Tony gruñó con fastidio deshaciéndose del traje, sintiendo que podía moler a golpes al capitán por ser tan descuidado con sus pobres nervios; estuvo esperando tanto su mensaje, intentando aparentar que sólo era preocupación de amigos como para que estuviera ahí de pie con moretones un tanto amarillentos sonriendo como si no hubiera estado fastidiando la mente de Tony.

Stark ya no recordaba lo que era no pensar en Steve, lo que eran las conquistas de una noche ni las ganas de tener un desfile en su nombre. Stark sólo podía pensar en lo que era tener a ese maldito rubio rondándole la cabeza, haciéndolo casi imposible escapar de su sonrisa y su aburrimiento anticuado, demasiado anciano para Tony pero…pero era lo que quería.

—Llegaste hace dos horas, mentiroso—gruñó Tony mirando fijamente a Steve con el ceño fruncido—Al menos alguno de esos inútiles pudo haber mandado el mensaje por ti.

— ¡Oye!—se quejaron Natasha y Clint con molestia—Lo cuidamos por ti.

Steve negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Tony, mirando con una sonrisa el brillo molesto en sus ojos castaños y su mohín de enfado que le recordaba a un niño caprichoso. Se detuvo a dos palmos de distancia y pasó una mano por su cabello sintiendo que su cuerpo entero se quejaba al respecto, con o sin suero, una caída de un edificio le dolía a cualquiera.

—Debí mandarte el mensaje, lo siento—se disculpó Steve sonriendo ladinamente.

Tony se quedó embobado mirándolo fijamente, viendo como aún usaba su uniforme y el escudo en su espalda parecía caparazón de tortuga; pareciera que pronto comenzaría a ondear una bandera americana a sus espaldas mientras los rayos de sol iluminaban su cabello como si fuera oro.

Steve era tan alto y tan fuerte, con esa pose de súper soldado dispuesto a todo…hacía que el interior de Tony se sintiera cálido.

—Podríamos ir por algo de cenar y estarías disculpado—sugirió Tony encogiéndose de hombros—El shawrma sigue siendo mi primera opción.

Steve se rió asintiendo, haciendo que Tony se llenara de entusiasmo por salirse con la suya.

…

Stark acomodaba algunas cosas que compró en el supermercado, había sacado la pajita más corta a la hora de turnarse en hacer las compras y todos habían declarado que era trampa mandar a Happy, que tenía que ser él y nadie más aunque, para su suerte, Steve se había ofrecido a acompañarlo para que fuera más fácil.

Tony estaba a nada de lograr su objetivo, cada día era más cercano a Steve y ya no se sentía ignorado; en cada habitación a la que entraba acaparaba toda la atención del Capitán haciendo que Tony ya no necesitara lucirse demasiado, no importaba lo que hiciera Steve no dejaba de admirarlo; siempre tenía alguna idea para hacer juntos más allá de terminar su cuadro.

Eran tan cercanos que en ocasiones Steve no desayunaba hasta que Tony se levantaba y ambos salían por un café.

Terminó de guardar los víveres en la lacena y miró hacia la mesa, sabiendo que Steve estaba subiendo otro tanto de bolsas por el ascensor mientras él acomodaba.

Suspiró con cansancio antes de notar el cuaderno en el que siempre dibujaba Rogers, ahí solitario en la mesa sin nadie que lo cuidara. Tony nunca había visto lo que Steve escondía en ese cuaderno, por lo general lo cerraba y lo ponía lejos de su alcance cuando Stark se encontraba cerca así que no había echado ningún vistazo.

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, y fue a tomar el cuaderno, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había nada de malo en darle un vistazo a algunos dibujos de Steve ¿cierto? El rubio no tendría por qué enterarse.

Sin más abrió en una página al azar y sintió que el reactor le fallaba al ver la imagen que estaba plasmada.

Tony podría hacerse una idea de cuándo fue dibujada, desde luego; era él mismo con uno de sus tantos pijamas azules sentado en un sofá cercano a Steve mirando fijamente al frente, esperando a que la conversación más allá de un “buenos días” se diera pero no lo había hecho porque Rogers había estado demasiado concentrado en lo que dibujaba.

El perfil de Tony ni más ni menos, él ahí sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una taza de café en una mano, se veía un poco de glaseado en su boca en señal que se había estado comiendo una dona. Parecía un dibujo hecho con admiración, como si contemplarlo fuera el mejor placer del mundo.

El timbre del ascensor lo sacó de su ensoñación y se giró a la entrada manteniendo aquel cuaderno en las manos, mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta a Steve, que cargaba las últimas cuatro bolsas de compra fuera del ascensor, luciendo tan hogareño y adorable.

Steve le sonrió al verlo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio el cuaderno en las manos de Tony, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

Una disculpa comenzaba a florecer en sus labios, sabiendo que había pasado un límite con Stark de manera increíble, desvergonzada pero para Steve fue imposible no hacerlo, queriendo tanto plasmar su rostro en cuántas hojas pudiera con el consuelo de mantenerlo con él cuando Tony no quisiera tenerlo a su lado.

—Tony, yo puedo explicarlo…

Pero Tony no quería que le explicara nada. Corrió a donde se encontraba Steve haciéndolo soltar las bolsas, se lanzó a él sabiendo que no importaba qué Rogers siempre iba a atraparlo, aún si con eso tiraba toda la fruta que habían conseguido al suelo.

Apenas estuvo seguro en los brazos del Capitán, sabiendo que no iba a soltarlo, Tony sujetó con fuerza el rostro ajeno y presionó sus labios contra los ajenos de una manera un tanto brusca, desbordando entusiasmo en cada poro de su piel y sintiendo que podía gritar de felicidad mientras Steve le correspondía, de manera un tanto torpe, aquel beso que le decía que, así como Tony había intentado atraer su atención, Steve sólo se había dedicado a mirarlo de manera discreta.

Stark siempre tuvo la atención de Steve sólo que éste era más…discreto, Tony ahora lo sabía.

— _Lo siento_ —susurraron ambos entre risas mientras volvían a besarse.

No, no se disculpaban por el beso sino por no haber notado que desde hace meses que ya tenían la atención del otro.


End file.
